Trümmer des Friedens
by Sakura-the real
Summary: In den letzten Jahren hatte Harry gelernt, sich den Körperbau eines Menschen vorzustellen, indem er auf seine Schritte lauschte und er konnte mit Leichtigkeit feststellen, dass sein Verfolger groß und nur mäßig schwer war.Zudem wurde er immer schneller, w
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Das hier...ist mein Beitrag zu Weihnachten.OK, es ist keine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Story, aber zurzeit hab ich einfach genug von solchen und wollte das hier schreiben.Die Idee hierzu hatte ich während einem E-Mail-Austausch mit meiner Rain, weshalb ich ihr das hier widme.Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und das ende dürft ihr auffassen, wie ihr wollt.

Wenn es GANZ VIELE KOMMIS gibt, schreibe ich sogar eine Fortsetzung!(Nur..wenn ihr wollt...)

Titel:Trümmer des Friedens

Disc.:Nichts meins, alles JKRs.

Rating:PG-13(?),General

Zusammenfassung:In den letzten Jahren hatte Harry gelernt, sich den Körperbau eines Menschen vorzustellen, indem er auf seine Schritte lauschte und er konnte mit Leichtigkeit feststellen, dass sein Verfolger groß und nur mäßig schwer war.Zudem wurde er immer schneller, wie eine Ziege, die bergauf läuft...

Die weißen Flocken fielen schaukelnd vom Himmel und gaben der Umgebung etwas Friedliches.

Der pechschwarze Hintergrund schien wie eine ungefährliche Unterlage und Harry zwang sich, vom trügerischen Himmel abzulassen und sich wieder den Ruinen zuzuwenden.

Zum ersten Mal erschienen ihm die Trümmer Hogsmeades wie ein trauriger Haufen Erinnerungen.Das Moos, das sich seinen Weg über die Schilder der einstigen Geschäfte gebahnt hatte, erinnerte ihn an die Tage, in denen er eben diese mit seinen Freunden besucht hatte, in denen er lachend über die Schwelle getreten war, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass es das Alles eines Tages nicht mehr geben könnte.

Wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er richtig gelegen, denn tatsächlich war keines der Häuser Hogsmeades, kaum einer seiner Freunde übrig.Und sogar sein Lachen war etwas schon lange nicht mehr Gehörtes.

Er lag auf dem Marktplatz, hinter einer umgefallenen Statue, die einst eine Abbildung eines Zentauren gewesen war, aber nun nur noch einem bräunlichen Haufen uralter Steine glich, über den sich trostlose Pflanzen schlängelten und hielt seinen Zauberstab in seiner mittlerweile fast tauben Hand.

Links und rechts von ihm kauerten insgesamt sieben von seinen Leuten und lauschten angespannt in die Dunkelheit.

Sie hätten sich in weiser Voraussicht dickere Mäntel mitnehmen sollen aber diese hätten sie widerum bei der Flucht gehindert oder diese erschwert.

Ron neben ihm rieb sich so leise wie möglich die Hände und Harry konnte ihre Blässe sogar im Dunkeln erkennen.

,,Worauf warten sie?'', hauchte er, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte.

Der schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf um anzudeuten, dass er es nicht wusste.

Sie warteten nun schon seit einer halben Stunde hier und und ihre Gegner hatten keinen einzigen Versuch gestartet, sie anzugreifen.Obwohl es jetzt sehr günstig wäre.

Aus heimlicher Beobachtung wusste Harry, dass es mindestens zehn waren, alle groß gewachsen und sehr flink mit dem Zauberstab.

Höchstwahrscheinlich flinker als sie selber...worauf warteten sie dann...darauf, dass sie die Ordenkämpfer erfroren einsammeln konnten?

Ein leises, sachtes Knacken ertönte in der Stille und Ron erstarrte in seiner Tätigkeit.

Das war nah...viel ZU nah..

Harry verfluchte die Dunkelheit und den Schnee, der sie daran hinderte, das Aufblitzen der Augen oder jeglicher Eigentümer ihrer Gegner zu erkennen.

Er lugte vorsichtig über die Statue und blickte mit hastigen Bewegungen umher, dann ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen und sah sich nach seinen Männern um.

Sie sahen ihn alle abwartend an.

Er hob die Hand und gab das Zeichen zum Bereithalten zum Angriff.

Fliehen konnten sie nicht, sie waren eingekesselt, er konnte sie fühlen, überall.

Es war zu dunkel um mit den Fingern zu Zählen, also klopfte er.....einmal...zweimal...dreimal, an die Oberfläche der Statue und schrie Lumos, noch während er aufsprang.

Im Licht, das sein Zauber erzeugte, konnten sie fünf Todesser vor ihnen schemenhaft erkennen und schon ertönten die Flüche seiner Komplizen.

Die Männer fielen entweder bewusstlos zu Boden oder krümmten sich auf jenem.

Gerade als er das Zeichen zur Flucht in die Richtung geben wollte, in der die fünf Männer lagen, traten seelenruhig fünf andere aus der Dunkelheit.

Harry trat zähneknirschend einen Schritt zurück und hörte eine Sohle hinter ihm auf harten Stein treten.

Er drehte sich hastig zur Seite und versuchte, die Situation zu erblicken, während Ron und die anderen die fünf Todesser angriffen.Nach den Schreien zu urteilen, hatten sie damit wenig Erfolg.

Sie kamen überall her, es war wie ein Kreis, der sich verdichtete und ihre Roben waren kaum noch von der Umgebung zu unterscheiden.

Der Schnee blieb nicht auf ihren Umhängen liegen, er schmolz, als seien sie siedend heiß.

,,Woohhoo!'', ertönte ein Schrei von irgendwo her und es bildete sich eine Lücke in der Wand aus Todessern.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab verblüfft sinken aber hob ihn sofort wieder.

Das war eine Falle...sie wollten mit ihnen spielen.

Aber was hatten sie für eine Wahl?

,,Da durch!'', schrie er und rannte, sich mehrmals um sich selbst drehend durch die Lücke und versuchte, das Lachen zu ignorieren, das ihm und seinen Männern folgte.

Kurz darauf waren unzählige Schritte hinter ihnen zu hören.

Sie sprangen über Mauern, Bäume und alles andere, das ihnen als Hindernis im Weg lag und trennten sich auf Harrys Befehl hin.

Einen Moment war es still.Harry konnte nur seine und die Schritte seiner Männer hören, die in weichen Sohlen mal mehr mal weniger schnell über die Trümmer sprangen oder die noch heilen Straßen entlangstürzten.

Dann hörte er wieder das beständige Trippeln schweren Schuhwerkes.

Hinter ihm selber war nur ein Mann her.

In den letzten Jahren hatte Harry gelernt, sich den Körperbau eines Menschen vorzustellen, indem er auf seine Schritte lauschte und er konnte mit Leichtigkeit feststellen, dass sein Verfolger groß und nur mäßig schwer war.Zudem wurde er immer schneller, wie eine Ziege, die bergauf läuft...

Der ehemalige Gryffindor stolperte fast über einen großen Steinbrocken, aber konnte sich gerade noch an einer unebenen Steinwand festhalten, wobei er sich die Handinnenfläche aufschlitzte.Den Schmerz fühlte er nicht.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich immer mehr an die schnell vorbeihuschenden, helleren Schatten, trotzdem, verließen ihn seine Kräfte in einer rekordverdächtigen Schnelligkeit.

Vor Bertie Botts Bohnen entschied er sich, anzuhalten und zu kämpfen.

Fast zeitgleich mit ihm hielt auch sein Verfolger an.

Nur sein eigenes Schnaufen war zu Hören, sein Gegner stand entspannt da, als hätte es die Jagd nicht gegeben.Die Kaputze war über den Kopf gezogen, das Alles konnte Harry erkennen, obwohl es stockdunkel war.

Er stand schnaufend da und war dankbar für jede sekunde, die ihm vergönnt war, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.Sein Arm sank immer wieder leicht hinunter und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn zu heben.Seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand fühlte er gar nicht mehr, aber er wusste, dass er da war.

Ein geflüstetes Lumos und Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, auf Grund des unerwarteten Lichtes.

Nun konnte Harry blonde Strähnen unter der Kapuze herauslugen sehen und das Grinsen schmaler Lippen erkennen, als der Mann seinen Zauberstab auf Brusthöhe hob und ihn hielt, als ob eine Laterne am anderen Ende hängen würde.

Diese Lässigkeit verstärkte das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, dass er seit vielleicht einer Stunde hatte.

Plötzlich schallten Schreie durch die Stadt und Harry ballte die Linke Hand zur Faust.

Das waren Ron, Blaise und Seamus gewesen.

,,Oh!'', machte der Todesser gelangweilt.

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander.

,,Greif mich doch an!'', brüllte er.

,,Das werde ich...keine Sorge..'', war die gelächelte Antwort.

,,Stupor!'', schie er, aber sein Angriff ging daneben, als sein Gegner einen geschickten Ausfallschritt nach Rechts machte.

,,Hat der große Harry Potter nicht mehr drauf?'', fragte er schnarrend.

,,Impedimenta!'', versuchte er es nun.

Wieder ein tänzelnder Schritt, diesmal nach links, wobei ihm die Kapuze hinunterrutschte und Harry in das hübsche Gesicht Draco Malfoys sah.

Erst nach mehreren Augenblicken, in denen er Draco anstarrte und dieser zurückstarrte, bemerkte er, dass er vor Schreck den Atem angehalten hatte.

,,Dra...Draco?''

,,J...Ja?'', ahmte Draco seinen Ton nach und lautes Lachen ertönte, von überall her.

Wieder waren überall Todesser, sie lehnten an den Mauern oder hockten auf Steinen und verschmolzen fast mit der Dunkelheit.

Harry wandte seinen Blich nervös wieder Draco zu.

,,Du bist tot..das..das kann doch nicht sein!''

,,Ach wirklich?''der Ex-Slytherin hob den linken Arm, betrachtete ihn und die Hand und sagte dann:,,Ich fühle mich aber noch recht lebendig.''

,,Was soll das?'', schrie Harry.,,Du musst tot sein...und wenn nicht..dann..dann bestimmt kein verdammter Todesser!''

,,Ohhh..mein dummer, dummer, kleiner Potter'', tadelte er wie eine enttäuschte Mutter.

,,Hast du immernoch nicht begriffen, dass ich es mir anders überlegt habe und dich sitzen gelassen habe, um das zu werden, wofür ich bestimmt bin?''

,,Abschaum?'', fragte Harry kühl, als die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Beziehung bis vor zwei Jahren gespielt gewesen war und nur als Zeitvertreib gedient hatte, durchsickerte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, die ihnen zusah.

,,Frech geworden...das warst du früher nicht....Petrificus Totalus!'', und wie auf Befehl ging ein Schauer durch Harrys Körper.

Als er versuchte, sich aus der Ganzkörperklammer zu befreien, glitt ihm der Zauberstab aus den klammen Fingern und landete geräuschlos in der mittlerweile zentimeterdicken Schneeschicht.

Draco kam gemütlich auf ihn zu.

Während Harry seine fließenden Bewegungen beobachtete, nahm er nur am Rande die Schreie seiner restlichen Männer wahr.

Als ihn Draco gegenüberstand und ihm seinen Atem ins Gesicht hauchte, wandte er sich ab und bäumte sich erneut auf.

Und er bäumte sich nochmals auf, als Draco seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen festhielt und seine Lippen auf seine presste.

Es ging wie ein besonders brutaler Schmerz durch Harrys Körper, als er das, wovon er seit einer Ewigkeit träumte, was er sich so lange wünschte, wieder spürte, und er teilte die weichen Lippen mit seiner Zunge und küsste Draco stürmisch.Er rieb über die gegnerische Zunge, leckte an den Zähnen, biss in die Lippen und war sich nicht einmal bewusst, wieso.

,,Nicht so wild, Löwe'', grinste Draco, als er sich zurückzog.

Harry ließ den Kopf schamvoll sinken und hob ihn dann wütend wieder.

,,Bist du nicht Manns genug, fair mit mir zu kämpfen?!''

,,Oh doch'', flüsterte ihm Draco sinnlich ins Ohr und dann dann irgendetwas Unverständliches, woraufhin Harry einen Dumpfen Schmerz im Magen spürte und sich krümmte, die Ganzkörperklammer wurde aufgehoben und Harry fiel haltlos zu Boden.

,,Aber nicht heute.''

Dann regneten mehrere Flüche auf ihn hinab, von den Todessern um sie herum gebrüllt, bis ihnen Dracos Stimme Einhalt gebot.

,,Das reicht, ich will auch noch...Ihr könnt schon mal gehen, ich komme gleich nach.''

Und dann fror Harry plötzlich.Eigentlich das erste Mal richtig, seit dem sie das Schloss verlassen hatten.Die Kälte ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Es war wie eine hoffnungslose Leere, jetzt, wo er mit Draco allein inmitten der Trümmer war.

Jetzt, wo er fror, statt vor Schmerzen zu schreien.Er wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, Draco all die Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse zunichte machen zu sehen, dank derer er die letzten Jahre überlebt hatte.

Er versuchte, aufzustehen und ächzte stattdessen erfolglos.

Dann ließ er seinen Kopf sinken, spürte die Kälte am Hinterkopf und gab auf.

Jemand, es konnte nur Draco sein, setzte sich neben ihn, bettete Harrys Kopf auf seinen Schoß, legte etwas in seine Handfläche und umschloss die Hand des Ex-Gryffindors dann sanft mit der eigenen Hand.Harry fühlte die weiche Haut an seinen Fingern und dann das Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel, als sie Apparierten.


	2. Chapter2

Titel:Trümmer des Friedens

Teil:2?

Disc.:Nichts meins, alles JKR's!

Autor:Sakura

A/N:Hallo?

Freut ihr euch?

Weil es recht mäßige Nachfragen gab und einige Leute WIRKLICH eine Fortsetzung wollten, habe ich eine geschrieben, und werde wohl oder übel weiterschreiben müssen, weil ich mich so sehr in die Ereignisse verstrickt habe, dass es zu kompliziert und deprimierend wäre(auch für mich)jetzt einfach aufzuhören.

Zudem macht es mir auch wirklich Spaß und ich hoffe, dass es diesmal mehr Kommis gibt.Bitte, ja!

Viel Spaß!

Trümmer des Friedens

Part 2

Es war wohltuend warm.

Sobald sich Harry durch die Schleier seiner Ohnmacht gewühlt hatte, war dies der erste Gedanke, den er hatte, ohne diese Tatsache richtig zu realisieren.

Er lag auf einer weichen Unterlage, vermutlich einem Bett, und der Stoff fühlte sich filzig und fest unter seinen Fingern an.

Er ächzte schmerzvoll, als eine recht heftige Schmerzwelle durch seinen Brustkorb ging und versuchte kurz darauf, seine verklebten Augen aufzubekommen.

Mit Erfolg.

Er befand sich in einem kleinen, gemütlich eingerichteten Raum, auf dessen unzähligen Möbeln massenhaft Kerzen waren.Aber nur rote und weiße, sodass sie mit der Einrichtung harmonierten.

Die Rote Bettwäsche, die weißen Vorhänge um das Bett, die im Moment mit kleinen unscheinbaren Klammern an den Bettpfosten befestigt waren.

Das Licht der vielen kleinen Flammen ließ Schatten durch das Zimmer huschen, erhellte und verdunkelte Ecken.

Harry merkte, wie sich die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Ereignisse hervordrängte aber er ließ den Kopf zurücksinken und weigerte sich, sie jetzt schon gewähren zu lassen.

Er genoss einfach noch einen Augenblick die Ruhe, die nur das Feuer verbreiten konnte.

,Du bist aufgewacht.''

Er warf sich regelrecht in eine aufrechte Position und stöhnte laut auf, als seine Muskeln brutal protestierten.

In der Zeit, in der er die Zähne aufeinander biss und auf das Abebben der Krämpfe wartete, blieb es still.

,Wer ist da?'', presste er hervor, als es wieder erträglich war.

Eine Gestalt trat aus einer Ecke, von der sich Harry sicher war, sie vorhin beobachtet zu haben.Und hereingekommen konnte diese..Person auch nicht sein..das hätte er gehört.

Besagte Person trat immer näher, bis das Gesicht vom Kerzenlicht erleuchtet wurde, dessen Quelle auf dem Nachttisch stand und Harry sofort einen Satz zurück machte.

Gehetzt suchte er das Zimmer nach allen Ausgängen ab und wog ab, wie groß seine Chancen waren, diesen wunderschönen Raum, noch immer solch eine Wärme ausstrahlend, wieder zu verlassen.

Sie waren gering;Draco stand vor seinem Bett und der Ausgang war hinter ihm sichtbar und schien ihn erwartungsvoll anzublicken.

,Du bist aufgewacht'', wurde wieder festgestellt und sich auf der Bettkante niedergelassen.

Harry zog die Bettdecke schützend vor seine Brust und antwortete schroff,Ja!Das bin ich!''

,Und du hast lange geschlafen.''

Dracos Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, wie das einer hübschen Puppe, die nur den Mund öffnen und wieder schließen konnte.

,Was hast du vor?'', fragte Harry lauernd und war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er in seiner jetztigen Position ein wenig vorsichtiger sein sollte, wahrscheinlich wimmelte es hinter dieser Tür nur so von Todessern, aber in seinem Inneren war der Hass viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Liebe zu vertreiben, als dass er hätte klare strategische Schachzüge ausführen können.

,Das wirst du mir nicht glauben.''

,Ich entscheide, was ich glaube und was nicht!'', antwortete der ehemalige Gryffindor erbost.

Sein Gegenüber streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, aber ließ sie in der Luft schweben, als Harry nicht zurückschreckte, obwohl ihm sein Verstand genau dies befahl.

Scheinbar wollte die Liebe nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Er bildete sich ein, die unwiderstehliche Wärme dieser feingliedrigen Hand spüren zu können, was er zwar nicht konnte, aber der Gedanke ließ seine Innereien angenehm kochen.

Erst, als Draco wieder sprach, ohne jede Emotion in seiner Stimme, bemerkte er, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

,Wir werden uns mit euch gegen den Dunklen Lord verbünden.''

Wieder die Ruhe des Feuers.Und die Stille, in Harrys Unglauben getränkt.

,...nein..diesmal werde ich dir nicht glauben!..Wa-warum spielst du mit mir!'', warf er ihm mit zitternder Stimme vor.

,Ich bin damals fast vor Trauer gestorben!Warum tust du das?''

Im Moment war ihm egal, dass ihn Draco skrupellos angreifen könnte.Harry stützte seine Ellenbogen an die Knie und den Kopf in die Handflächen.

Trocken schluchzte er auf.

,Bring mich um!Aber tu mir nicht SO weh!''

Er fühlte sich unerhört, schwach, wie ein kleines, unwichtiges Kind, als nichts von Draco kam.

Dann,Ich liebe dich.''So gefühlvoll, so ehrlich ausgesprochen, während eine Hand beruhigend durch seine Haare strich und immer wieder zärtlich seine Stirn streifte.

,Und ich habe dich immer geliebt.''

Noch während er den Kopf hob spürte er, wie sich die samtige Haut von Dracos Wange an seine eigene schmiegte und der Atem des Ex-Slytherin sein Ohr streifte.

Ein kleiner Kuss wurde ihm auf die Haut, unterhalb seines Ohransatzes gedrückt, dann fühlte er wieder die kühle Haut an seiner Wange und Finger, die sich mit seinen eigenen kreuzten.

Harry spürte das Blut des Blonden an seiner Schläfe und es machte ihn trunken.

Eigentlich sollte er ihm nicht glauben.Und er glaubte ihm auch nicht, dass sie sich mit ihm verbünden wollten, wer immer ,sie' waren.Aber dieses eine Geständnis, das Draco früher so selten ausgesprochen hatte, und wenn, dann nur, wenn es ihn überkam, weil er meinte, es mache die Worte abgenutzt, wenn man sie so oft aussprach...dieses eine Geständnis, glaubte er ihm.

Sie umarmten sich nicht, sie küssten sich nicht.Es war unendlich viel schöner, in dieser Position zu verharren und den Atem des jeweils anderen zu spüren, sich einzubilden, er würde an der Haut des Gegenübers kondensieren, hinuntertropfen und eine köstliche Spur hinterlassen.

Sie blieben lange so sitzen, die Finger vertrauensvoll ineinander verschlungen, obwohl doch kein vollständiges Vertrauen herrschte, bis irgendjemand laut ins Zimmer platzte und erschrocken die Luft anhielt.

Draco küsste zärtlich sein Kinn, während er sich zurückzog und dann das Zimmer verließ.

,Harry!''

Der Ruf und die anschließende Umarmung ließen Harrys Bewusstsein für die Ereignisse um sich herum wieder erwachen.

Als er realisierte, wer ihn da fest umarmte, legte auch er die Arme um den Rücken seines Freundes und verbannte die Gedanken an Draco dazu, sich später wieder melden zu dürfen.

Dann fing er an, sich zu wundern, dass Ron noch lebte.

Hatte er ihn nicht vor Schmerz schreien gehört?Damals in Hogsmeade?

,Merlin sei Dank!Es geht dir gut!Ich hab es ja am Anfang nicht glauben wollen, ich dachte er hat dich schwerer verwundet, als er zugeben wollte!''

,Ron?'', fragte Harry während sie sich wieder gegenüber setzten.

,Was geht hier vor sich?''

,Uhh!'', stöhnte Ron.,Jetzt kommt der schwere Teil...Also gut.Hör zu!''

Sein bester Freund strich sich ein paar rote Strähnchen aus dem Gesicht und winkelte die Beine an.

,Sie haben uns verletzt und die anderen Todesser getäuscht, um uns hier her bringen zu können.''Dabei hob er einen offensichtlich gebrochenen Arm, den Harry zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.

,Und das glaubst du?'', fragte der Dunkelhaarige skeptisch.

,Sie haben alle Blaises Veritaserum genommen, Harry.Sie KÖNNEN nicht gelogen haben.''

,Sie wollen sich mit uns verbünden?''

,Hat er dir das gesagt?Das kannst du ruhig glauben, die Wirkung des Serums lässt erst in...13 Minuten nach'', wurde ihm nach einem Blick auf die hässliche Armbanduhr am Handgelenk geantwortet.

Nachdenklich schlug Harry die Augen nieder.

Dann konnte Draco gar nicht gelogen haben...auch, was sein Liebesgeständnis anging.

Konnte es sein, dass auch Draco gelitten hatte?In all den Jahren?Aber wieso hatte er so etwas Dummes dann getan?Wieso hatte er sich scheinbar umbringen lassen, um den Todessern beizutreten!

,Was ist mit den anderen?'', fragte er Ron seufzend und sich vorsichtig bequemer hinsetzend.

,Es geht ihnen gut.Goyles Heilfähigkeiten sind gut!'', sagte er annerkennend.

,Und...was werden wir als nächstes tun?''

,Angeblich haben sie schon einen Plan, den wir bis ins Detail verfolgen müssen.Heute Abend apparieren wir alle nach Hogwarts...''

Ron machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und fuhr dann fort,Ehrlich gesagt, zweifle ich an unserem Erfolg, Harry.Diesmal war es sehr knapp.Sie werden immer stärker.''

Auch Harry senkte betrübt den Kopf und wurde von Ron alleine gelassen, als er bittend danach verlangte.

Ron hat Recht, dachte er, als sich die Tür leise geschlossen hatte und er nur gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem anschließenden Raum hatte vernehmen können.

Ein Drittel der Zaubererbevölkerung hatte sich an Voldemorts Seite geschlagen und Harry hatte noch immer ein mulmiges, schuldiges Gefühl im Bauch, auch, wenn er sich schon vor geraumer Zeit damit abgefunden hatte, notfalls Menschen zu töten, die er einmal gekannt und geschätzt hatte.Aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden.

Als sich der ehemalige Gryffindor gegen Abend etwas besser fühlte und nicht sofort zusammensackte, sobald er auch nur einen unwichtigen Muskel anspannte, entschloss er sich, der Welt draußen, vor seinem Zimmer, einen Besuch abzustatten.

Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, blieb er erst einmal verblüfft stehen und drehte sich dann um, abwechselnd das Zimmer, aus dem er gekommen war und das, in das er gehen wollte, musternd.

Vollkommen berechtigt hatter er ein ebenso gemütliches, in den selben Farben gehaltenes Wohnzimmer erwartet, aber das, was er nun sah, glich eher einem provisorisch eingerichtetem Kerker.

Die Wände waren kahl und unbehangen und glichen in der Farbe und Beschaffenheit dem steinernen Boden.

Der Kamin war riesig und ungemütliche Sofas waren davor platziert, in die sich Todesser, wie auch Ordenkämpfer mit ihren Decken und nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdrücken vergraben hatten.

Das Feuer warf Schatten in die Ecken des Raumes und an die Wände, so dass es aussah, als ob etwas Böses aus der Wand gekrochen kam, sobald man die dunklen Flecken aus den Augen ließ.Nicht, wie das Kerzenlicht in Harrys Zimmer, das trotz allem eine Sicherheit ausstrahlte, die ihm nur willkommen gewesen war, auch wenn sie eine recht trügerische Eigenschaft hatte.

Alles in allem musste Harry wohl eine lange Weile im Türrahmen gestanden und dumm umher geglotzt haben, denn irgendwann fuchtelte Ron wild vor seinem Gesicht herum und dirigierte ihn mit einem ,Genau das hab ich das Erste Mal auch gedacht'' ans Kaminfeuer.

Die restlichen Ordenkämper warfen ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu als er seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen ließ und an einer schlanken Gestalt verharrte, die an der Wand lehnte, als sei sie an ihr befestigt.

Draco stand zu sehr im Schatten, als dass er seine Gesichtszüge hätte erkennen können, aber das stumpfe Leuchten seiner Augen bewies, dass er tief in Gedanken versunken war und Harry erinnerte sich schwach an ihre erste Nacht, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten und die Draco bereut zu haben schien.Damals hatte er genau so ins Leere gesehen.

Harry schüttelte kurz und eingeübt seinen Kopf, sodass ihm einige Strähnen seines stumpfen Haares in die Stirn fielen und seine Narbe verdeckte und wandte sich dann von Dracos Anblick ab, um die Todesser zu mustern, die sich ihnen angeblich anschließen wollten.

Direkt am Feuer saß Blaise und unterhielt sich flüsternd mit Goyle, der sich, wie Harry zugeben musste, sehr verändert hatte.

Das war nicht mehr der klopsige Bursche mit der ungebildeten Erscheinung, die einen Menschen wundern ließ, dass er seinen Abschluss überhaupt geschafft hatte.

Goyle war sehr gewachsen, hatte breite Schultern bekommen, die seine Muskeln erahnen ließen und sein Gesicht wirkte freundlich, obgleich Harry glaubte, dass genau das Gegenteil eintreten konnte, wenn es verlangt wurde.

Direkt neben ihnen saß Pansy Parkinson.Burschikos gekleidet und die aschblonden Haare, für deren natürliche Strähnen sie vor Jahren in Hogwarts viele Mädchen bewundert hatten, zu einem ebenso burschikosen Kurzhaarschnitt geschnitten.

Harry schloss seinen Mund wieder.

DAS war Pansy Parkinson?Das Mädchen, das es bevorzugt hatte, in ihrer Freizeit in sündhaft engen, knappen Kleidern durch Hogwarts zu rennen und all ihre angeborenen Reize einzusetzten?

Sie hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Beine überkreuzt, was ihr aber immer noch nichts Weibliches verlieh, und starrte gelangweilt und genervt Löcher in die Luft.

Kopfschüttelnd und etwas ratlos ging er zum nächsten Objekt seiner Untersuchung über.

Auf dem anderen, zweiten Sofa, saßen gleich drei seiner eigenen Männer und zwei ehemalige Slytherins.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sich keiner zu Pansy gewagt und sie hatten es vorgezogen, sich lieber in die viel zu enge Couch zu zwängen.

Einer der Slytherins war Damian Pugny, zwei Jahre jünger als Harry, was dieser nur deshalb wusste, weil der Junge in seiner Schulzeit auffällig wenig aufgefallen war für einen Slytherin.Den anderen stufte Harry als ,schon mal bemerkt' ein, aber sich jemals näher mit ihm befasst hatte er nicht.

Die beiden hatten sich jeweils auf eine Lehne gesetzt, was zwar unbequem aussah, aber es schien ihnen nichts auszumachen.

Dean hatte sich an Seamus Brust gelehnt und schien leise vor Wohlwollen zu schnurren, weshalb ihnen Justin giftige, genervte Blicke zuwarf.Harry schmunzelte kurz und lauschte der Nachfrage Rons nach Nevilles und Colins Zustand, die neben ihnen saßen.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch war zu hören, als sich Draco von der Wand abstützte und sofort wanderten alle Augen in seine Richtung.

Die der Ordenkämpfer erleichtert und in Vorfreude getränkt, wobei seine eigenen Leute bereit schienen, alles zu tun, was er anordnete.

,Wenn wir hier fertig sind..'', sagte er klar und deutlich in der entstandenen Stille.,..können wir ja gehen.''

Ron neben Harry stand auf und zog noch in der Bewegung seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, um zu apparieren, was ihm alle anderen nachmachten, aber Harrys ,Nein' ließ sie erstarren.

,Wir werden nicht gehen, bevor ich weiß, warum.''

Draco sah ihn erst musternd an und Harry kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, um seinem Blick standzuhalten, bevor sich der Blonde mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen auf die Lehne des Sofas setzte, das schräg zu Harry stand, und in Richtung des Feuers sah.

,Wir alle haben unsere Gründe..''

,..die ihr uns erzählen müsst!'', warf Harry ein.

,..und wenn du willst, sage ich dir, was ich mir dadurch erhoffe.''

Noch immer war seine Stimme kalt und der aktive Anführer der Ordenkämpfer befürchtete, einen ganz anderen Draco Malfoy vor sich zu haben, wie vor einigen Stunden, obwohl es statt der Stimme die Präsens und Ausstrahlung war, die ihn beunruhigte.

Er konnte Draco nicht lesen.Weder in seinem Ton, noch in seinem Gesicht, nicht einmal aus seinen Bewegungen konnte er schließen, was er dachte oder vorhatte.

,Mehr als zwei Jahre..'', sagte er gedehnt.,..habe ich alles für diesen einen Hinterhalt vorbereitet.Zwei lange Jahre habe ich gelitten, um diesen Psychopathen eines Tages aus der Welt zu schaffen und in Frieden zu leben, mit denen, die ich liebe.''

Unverständlicherweise drehte Harry den Kopf etwas zu Seite, als er so intensiv angesehen wurde.

,Mit denen, die ich liebe' hatte Draco gesagt und zweifelsohne ihn gemeint, weswegen er sich hart auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht vor Glück und Rührung zu weinen.

Aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass jetzt keine Zeit war, für solch sentimentale Gedanken.

,Goyles ganze Familie'', er zeigte auf jenen, dessen Blick sich dabei trübte,hat er bei einem seiner Tobsuchtsanfälle getötet'', fuhr Draco fort.Er meinte Voldemort und sprach missachtend von ihm.

,Ebenso Merlin's Vater, der ihm jahrelang treu und aufopferungsvoll gedient hatte und nur den Fehler gemacht hatte, ihm zu sagen, er solle sich beruhigen.''

Besagter Merlin, den drei Ordenkämpfer von Damian trennten, nickte bedeutungsvoll und mit aufloderndem Hass in den Augen.

,Und Pansy'', schmunzelte er leicht, aber emotionslos, als diese das Kinn ein wenig höher reckte, bei der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zuteil wurde,ist einfach nur der Meinung, dass ihr die Gesellschaft von Männern nicht gut tut.''

,Haben wir dich von unseren Motiven überzeugen können...?''

Harry wartete aber es wurde nichts an das Satzende hinzugefügt, kein Potter, kein Harry, obwohl es sich seltsam gedehnt angehört hatte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wünschte er sich, von Draco betitelt zu werden, um zu wissen, ob er sich täuschte, oder zuviel in sein Verhalten hineinintepretierte.Um zu wissen, ob er diesen mittlerweile mehr als erwachsenen Mann richtig verstand.

Gedankenverloren nickte er.

Eine Weile war es noch ruhig.

Noch immer standen einige und die, die sich gesetzt hatten, blickten unruhig umher, um endlich aufstehen und apparieren zu dürfen.

Harry sah auf den Boden, Draco sah ihn an, Goyle betrachtete besorgt Draco, bis Ron die Situation zu dumm wurde und energisch aufstand, was ihm die anderen Ordenkämpfer, mit Ausnahme von Harry, gleichtaten, oder einfach nur erleichtert aufseufzten.

,Jetzt aber sind wir fertig.Na los!Los!Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Hermine zu sehen!''

Kurz darauf fühlte Harry, wie auch die anderen, das Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und tauchte ein in den Farbenstrudel.


End file.
